


【蚌壳】撕咬 ABO

by bestluoboo



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Faker, M/M, bang
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestluoboo/pseuds/bestluoboo





	【蚌壳】撕咬 ABO

#  ****撕咬** **

ABO设定。

双A。

国际三禁。邪恶产物。19x向。慎入慎入。

1.

“你是疯了吗？”压抑着的，粗重的喘息从高瘦的身躯里面一丝一丝被挤压出来，化在两人浓重的信息素里面，最后点燃他身下那人更强烈的占有欲望。

闭厌的空间挤着两个成年人，确切来说是两个如饥似渴又互不妥协的Alpha。

“你没有不喜欢对吗？”那人终究是用更圆滑又巧妙的方式展现着他的服软，可李相赫觉得自己在攀上欲望高峰的时候就会跌入他的蛛网里面。

如同他们之间荒唐又奇妙的第一次。

只不过让他占了一次便宜，就死死咬住这个位置不肯下来。

“在这里…你……”李相赫眉头忍不住又皱了一下，已经彻底勃起的性器在对方口中被温柔舔舐着，每一寸的触感都让他觉得心快要被源源不断上升的快感填满，更别提那家伙性感的唇瓣恶意抵着铃口挤压的时候。

“相赫，应该很喜欢这种感觉吧。”裴濬植吐出满是粘液的性器，饱满粉红色的性器顶端的蘑菇已经彻底绽放着。

居高临下的望着裴濬植的李相赫脸上因为情欲染着一片绯红，再也看不见平日故作高冷之态。

这样的李相赫，只有我能看见。

他跪在他的腿间，脸贴着对方的性器官，鼻尖的对方越发强烈的信息素和麝香味，在这样包裹之中，他伸出舌头，挑逗又熟练的舔上对方青筋暴起的性器，然后竭尽所能吞吐着柱身，就连他的右手更是玩弄着那人的隐秘之处。

“啊！”李相赫再也控住不住，眩晕般的的快感一阵一阵袭来，从腹部一路蔓延开来，最后在脑海中炸出烟花，让他的尾脊骨都要蜷缩起来。

“吐出来。我要射了……”突然提高满是欢愉的声音让裴濬植发出内心的颤抖，心里快感让他十分满足。

虽然他能给李相赫口交，不代表他会吞精。

裴濬植吐出来的很及时，喷射而出精液十分漂亮落在地板上面。

裴濬植站起身来扶着那人的腰，在他耳边轻声又粘腻道：“差一点就弄在我脸上了。”

Alpha在这一点有着诡异的傲气。

“才十分钟分钟而已。早泄吗？”

裴濬植似乎一下子变成那个在采访中和李相赫针锋相对的样子，但他的手很贴心的替李相赫把掉到膝盖的内裤穿上，期间贪婪用手抚摸着对方消瘦而苍白的大腿，在听到对方抽气声的时候乖乖把裤子拉上来，最后还在裤腰带上打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，一派贴心模样。

他又在挑逗对方。

“你很好嘛？”李相赫此刻终于是从高潮中反应过来了，说话的声音还带着沙哑。

但显然他又落进裴濬植挖的坑里面。

“那就晚上试试吧。”

李相赫回了一个笑，意味不明。

裴濬植想自己是个Alpha，李相赫也是Alpha。

自己对他着了魔的迷恋实在是太不符合逻辑和常识，要知道，Alpha对Alpha应该是没有任何恋爱和喜欢上的吸引。

以至于当初假借酒后乱性的裴濬植很干脆跑到医院再一次检验了自己的身体属性。

没有任何疑问的Alpha。

至于李相赫，的的确确是Alpha。

毕竟第一次分化后的他们对信息素的控制一点方法都没有。两人人生中第一次遇到一个发情的Omega，两人同步被影响。万幸Beta的金正勋教练在场，并没有什么特别意外的事情产生。

一同从换衣间出来的两人看不出任何异样，换衣间残留的情欲痕迹也被裴濬植很细心的处理干净。

除了李在宛在望向裴濬植的时候眼神中射出一道复杂的光之外，SKT的众人都没有任何变化。

今天是这个月最后一次直播，明天则是SKT众人难得的假期。

裴濬植一如既往在直播间和观众们聊天，偶尔吐槽一下排位机制，顺便和韩王浩一起双排唠嗑着。

时间在一场又一场Rnak中流逝。

“好的，晚安哦。大家下个月再见。”温柔又细腻的嗓音让他看起来一如既往迷人又可爱。

李相赫倒是面无表情又端庄跟观众道了别，末了因为弹幕留言的关系，露出一个克制又腼腆的笑容。

裴濬植从来不在训练室对李相赫动手动脚，他们在这里规矩乖巧的可怕。大抵是彼此都默认着训练室是一个神圣的地方。

“要一起吃宵夜吗？”裴濬植走到李相赫身旁，懒洋洋靠着他的电竞椅。

“恩。”李相赫点了点头。

裴濬植露出开心的笑容，想上前拉他的手，却被李相赫躲开。

只是在出门的时候，李相赫叫上了untara。本来的两人行现在变成了三人行走在常去的店铺。

三人的感觉并不差，Untara并没有敏锐察觉到SKT这两个双C之间独特的关系，只是个跟着他们两个有说有笑。

“你先回去吧。我们两个待会再回去。”裴濬植摇着手中的巧克力牛奶，对坐着一直打哈欠的Untara道。

Untara只觉得裴濬植哥真的好体贴，欢心点了点头，用带着倦意的声音对两人道：“好的。那我先回去了。哥，你们注意安全。”

“为什么点巧克力牛奶？”李相赫点了一杯啤酒，他一贯习惯吃炸鸡的时候和啤酒。

“因为大家是成年人呀。有什么困恼烦闷的时候，点一杯巧克力牛奶配着小吃，什么烦恼都会消失的。”裴濬植一本正经开着玩笑。

但不可否认，李相赫被这个歪理逗笑了。

 

 

2.

从房门一路亲吻到床沿的两人像是要将对方吞入血骨之中，每一分纠缠都是带着决绝的味道。

“呼呼……”到底是在肺活量比不过裴濬植，李相赫喘着粗气率先推开裴濬植。

柔软而质感十足的唇却在追吻着他。

“我喘不过气了。”说完之后李相赫干脆躺在床上，紧锁着嘴唇。任由裴濬植亲吻着他。

“都说了接吻的时候要换气。你是笨蛋吗？”裴濬植无可奈何叹了一口气，抓起对方节骨分明修长的手，轻轻舔舐着对方的食指。

如果是单纯的舔舐倒不足为惧，可带着麻酥感的啃咬和吸允让是让李相赫难以承受的。

李相赫会在性爱上委屈自己吗？

不会。

他从不会这样。他的克制他的内敛他的高傲都不允许他向人轻易低头。

身为Alpha的要强让他忽然一个两级反转，将舔舐着自己手的人压在身下。

两人目光相对着，里面的情绪实在是太过于复杂，满是爱恋的，满是渴望的，又不甘心臣服的。

“我们每一次做爱都要打一架吗？”裴濬植知道他不甘心，但他总是又办法能够用带着蜜糖的嘴让他先点头。

“那就来吧。”李相赫挥了挥拳头，威胁性十足的朝裴濬植肚子挥去。

裴濬植以为他是开玩笑，可当拳头真真实实落下来的时候，胃部的痛感陡然让他整个人一颤抖。

“你这个家伙！”

像是野兽之间的搏斗，又像是一场诡异的求偶舞蹈。

空气中两人信息素的味道纠缠在一起，似乎要争个你死我活。可实际上，裴濬植凭借着经验优势，成功将李相赫反锁在自己怀里。当然了，他的确被李相赫揍了。

疼痛感激活着性欲。

“我都怀疑我们两个是变态。”裴濬植低头咬住李相赫的耳垂，将湿热的气息吹入他敏感的耳朵里面，在他轻微颤抖间，双手开始抚摸挑逗着那人的身体。

“你才是。”李相赫只觉得耳朵不是自己的，麻酥酥的快感直接从耳朵钻入脑海，激活一片多巴胺的释放。

“我们温柔做一次不好吗？每一次都要揍我。很痛的。”

“想要温柔，去找Omega。”李相赫此刻被脱掉了他最喜欢的白体恤。

“你能被我的信息素迷得晕头转向的话，我大概会哭出来的。”裴濬植觉得有生之年都看不到李相赫因为自己的信息素而沉沦失控的一幕了。

谈论间被分开双腿成M字型，将自己卡在双腿间的裴濬植一路亲吻着眼前人的肌肤，从略带胡渣的下巴到漂亮的脖颈最后挑逗着挺立起来的红缨最后在对方敏感的腹部打转，在从腰肢摸到臀部的时候，成功听到对方陡然加重的喘息。

想要合起来的双腿被裴濬植成功固定着。

“我慢一点。别怕。”裴濬植自己忍得也辛苦，每一次的性爱他需要付出更多的耐力和忍耐，如同在赛场上又要顾着补刀进攻还要堤防对方输出位置一样。

Alpha的身体并不合适性爱，毕竟他们可不是Omega有生殖腔和粘液分泌。

撇开身体上的不适，更难以为接受或许是被在男人身下承欢的感觉。

就是这般诡异要强。

万幸的是裴濬植提前准备了润滑剂，将冰凉粘腻的润滑剂涂抹在指尖上，轻抵着入口的食指欲进不进。

李相赫的双腿在轻微打颤。

他在紧张。

裴濬植只得再度俯下身轻轻吻着他的好看的猫咪唇，他吻得很深，灵巧的舌尖有意无意划过李相赫的舌背，舔允着他的舌尖，顺着牙龈侵犯进去，让李相赫无暇吞咽自己的口水，只得任由其顺着下颌滑落，然后拉成一条银色的长线。

李相赫觉得自己肺部的氧气在减少，大脑彻底迷糊起来。他试图推开裴濬植，用尽了力气却毫无作用。

他再度忘了呼吸换气。

万幸的是裴濬植及时松开了唇，当看着举世无双的大魔王接二连三因为接吻忘记呼吸而窒息的模样，裴濬植觉得自己大概喜欢的是一个笨蛋。

他并没有给他充足的缓冲时间，灵巧的食指混着润滑剂一点一点开拓着他的身体。

异样而熟悉的快感在扩张中渐渐涌了起来，渐渐因为渴求而急躁着的身体开始自行吞吐着在体内的手指。

男人在性爱上远比女人要坦诚。

谁说的？

李相赫一直摇着唇，深深吸气调整呼吸，可每当裴濬植的指腹挑逗着敏感点的时候，他觉得自己身体陡然轻飘起来，可还未曾享受，又再度从云端跌落。

如此反复，急的他闹心抓肺，恨不得直接一脚踹在那人脸上，然后在自己站起来，直接坐下去自己动。

但他并不会这样。

忍得眼眶发红的李相赫在哼哼唧唧间的声音染着一层欲求不满的哭腔。

“你再这样故意折磨我，明天起床你给我等着。我会杀了你。”李相赫终于爆发了，他对着裴濬植的肩膀狠狠咬了一口，仿佛只有这样才能泄愤。

“别咬我。好痛。”

李相赫属狗吗？

好讨厌。比冬天还可怕。

当裴濬植的性器终于如愿所偿进入对方身体的时候，被炽热而紧致的后穴紧紧缠绕着，每一次撞击都会激活一段蚀骨销魂的喘气。

李相赫在一浪高过一浪的快感中望着眼前人，被薄汗打湿的刘海黏在额头上，润亮的双瞳同样望着他。

在一浪高过一浪的快感之中，李相赫想起来这么多年自己的职业生涯。他们都说会陪在自己身边，可最后都离开。

SKT。

Marin，Bengi……还有……

破碎的记忆被凶猛的撞击顶的更加破碎。

紧紧握在一起的拳头最后缠绕上对方的脖颈，双腿更是在追逐着快感攀上对方日益精瘦的腰部，在每一次撞击中感受着绝顶的欢愉。

“太深了……慢……”李相赫此刻脚趾头都蜷缩着，白皙的胸膛上满是粉色的吻痕，脸颊上的红霞更是诱人无比。

“相赫。”那人迷离起来的眼神显然也是即将迎来这场性爱的高潮。“我爱你。”

李相赫并没有回应他的话，他只能感受到在他身体内的东西的频率越发的要命，他被顶的几乎不能呼吸。

　　他被抱得很紧，他能够感受到那颗不属于自己的心在剧烈跳动着，他能够感受到自己在和身下的人交融。

　　不只是肉体上，而是心。

　　但是李相赫伸出绵软无力的手，轻轻抚上对方的唇。

他的唇比想象中的还要柔软，他的脸颊和他一样因为情欲而滚烫着。

“啊！”李相赫仰起头发出一声变了调又裹着情欲满足的呻吟，漂亮的脖颈在橘黄色的灯光下呈现出诱人的弧度。

在微微眩晕不真实的世界里面，他被紧紧拥抱着。

 

 

3.

他们又相拥而眠。

如同当年的少年因为比赛失利训练压力最后坐着噩梦，独自醒来抱着双膝小声又胆怯叫着叫着他名字一般的岁月。

唯一不同大概是裴濬植的体重是当年的二分之一。

年轻人的体力总是好的出奇。

不过是凌晨五点，迷迷糊糊起来的李相赫只是准备玩一会手机，未曾想那双灵巧将射手玩出灵魂的手再度攀上他的身体。

“相赫。相赫。”那人就这样叫着他名字，直到李相赫回应他，才停下来。

“干嘛？”

“相赫抱着很舒服。”裴濬植这会儿忽然小鸟依人躺在李相赫胸前，一脸乖巧。

得了便宜自然要卖乖了。

“你什么时候醒的？”未曾带眼镜的世界染着一层薄雾。李相赫摸索着想要找到自己的眼镜。

“你醒来我就醒了。”裴濬植抓住李相赫的手，又再度把玩起来，“别带眼镜了。很碍事的。”

第二场欢愉在你一言我一语中再度拉开序幕。

因为昨晚性爱的缘故，入口很轻松就吞纳了对方的手指，驾轻就熟的刺激着敏感度，因为前一场性事的缘故，李相赫的身体更加敏感。

光是被抚摸着肌肤，就足以让他控制不住自己泄出呻吟。

胸前的乳尖似乎因为兴奋而挺立着，更为难堪的是，他的性器在挑逗调情的前戏里面早已经挺立，甚至分泌出了透明的液体。

看来Alpha的身体似乎比他们在教科书中看到的更加具有特殊性。

裴濬植摸上李相赫的后脖颈，试图寻找着腺体，然而出了光滑的皮肤，他什么都没有摸到。但这并不妨碍他咬上去。

但终究是无法标记。

十分可惜叹了一口气，最后轻轻吻了一下对方的肌肤。

“别想着标记我。”李相赫忽然抬起头，眼里满是骄狂。

“是。”裴濬植点点头。

拜托。Alpha如何标记Alpha？但是裴濬植希望，如果有一天，Alpha能互相标记。

只是微弱的期望，期望着。

“相赫，可以自己坐上来吗？”那人忽然露出一个期望无比的笑容，黑曜石般闪亮的双眸直勾勾看着他，不同于平日里俏皮又欢快的声音，此刻他的声音低沉而包含爱意。

李相赫偏了偏头，鼻间闻着的全是对方信息素的味道，他觉得自己一定是被这过于独特的信息素影响了，至于他坐起身，缓缓坐在对方挺立的性器上后才惊觉自己的异常。

瞬间羞红脸他的想要挣脱，却被对方的手固定着腰，无法逃脱。自上而下的力量对于他而言过度深入的姿势让他发出一声尖叫。

“啊……”他连太深了这个字都无法说出来。

在宛说的没错，他的信息素就是恶魔的味道。

这个家伙……

是恶魔。

李相赫觉得等自己下床估计要脚软了。

 

 

4.

李相赫在喝热水。

裴濬植给他装的。

桌上还很贴心放了一瓶巧克力巧克力牛奶。

“相赫哥为什么今天都不说话呢？”

犯罪者裴濬植心虚眨了眨眼睛，轻咳一声，眼神虚漂：“他，嗯…嗓子不舒服。”

“前天不都好好的吗？昨天感冒了吗？”

“你问那么多干嘛？烦死了。”

“要是被监督知道，你应该会杀掉吧。”李在宛忽然从裴濬植身后冒出来，手中还拿着一包零食。

“你们两个……都疯了。真是。”李在宛最后叹了一口气，一脸嫌弃的走开了。

抱着双膝坐在电竞椅上的李相赫忽然从屏幕前抬起头，看着裴濬植。

他面带微笑对着他做了一个割喉的动作。

比起监督，大魔王似乎此刻更具有威慑力。

裴濬植忽然自暴自弃发出一声鬼叫长叹：“为什么我是Alpha啊……”

 

 

 

—————————————全文完。——————————————————


End file.
